


An Education

by holyfant



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adultery, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-25
Updated: 2012-09-25
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holyfant/pseuds/holyfant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the tin. Learning to be a proper Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Learning to be a proper Malfoy." on [](http://hprarefest.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hprarefest.livejournal.com/)**hprarefest**.

**An Education**

Narcissa sighed as she took off her gloves in the entrance hall of Malfoy Manor. Her irritation with that blasted Galworth, the new and overly ambitious Head of the Department for the Legislation for Magical Creatures, sparked again as she handed her luxurious winter coat over to the House Elf waiting silently for her. The news that they would have to part with their elves soon or otherwise begin to pay them felt like another slap in the face, another kick to the once so respectable Malfoy name. A law had been passed that prohibited elves being kept in unpaid positions – which was bad enough, but it felt even more like an affront when this news was simply sent to them in a generic Ministry letter by regular owl mail. She had tried to get Lucius to write a letter of appeal, but he had stopped caring about anything she said a long time ago, and, which was a lot worse, had stopped caring about upholding his name. Well, if he didn't do it, then she would have to; she hadn't married him to end up a lowlife. She had gone to the Ministry herself, and had been forceful enough to get a private meeting with Galworth – but the disapproving, condescending way he had explained to her that there could be no exceptions had stung even more than the initial letter. She had had to use every ounce of her upbringing to stop herself from hexing him right there.

She didn't know what she could do. She couldn't lose the elves; even if half of the house's rooms had fallen to disuse as their social life stalled after Lucius' fall from grace, she knew she would never be able to run the household by herself; and more importantly, that wasn't her role and she had no intention whatsoever of taking it up. But then, she also knew, like a dark shame burning a hole through her pocket, that they didn't have enough money left to employ their elves with full wages. She sighed again and gritted her teeth, a dull ache beginning to pound behind her eyes as she made her way through the darkened hallways to the main living room.

As the heavy wooden door swung open, she started slightly at the young woman sitting in one of the sofas, next to a roaring fire in the hearth. She raised an eyebrow, then remembered – she had told one of the elves to invite Draco's potential fiancée over for tea. She rearranged her face into the warmest smile she could manage under the circumstances, smoothly slipping into the role of hostess. Astoria promptly stood up – with perfect posture, Narcissa noted with approval – and came over to lightly kiss Narcissa on each cheek. Her lips were warm and dry and very pleasant on Narcissa skin, still chilled from the winter outside.

“Astoria,” Narcissa said warmly, and took the girl's hands on her own and squeezed them, noting with pleasure that Astoria's skin was perfectly smooth and free of blemish under her fingers; obviously a girl who had grown up in a house with elves.

“Mrs. Malfoy,” Astoria returned in a restrained, soft voice. Narcissa was impressed by the ease with which Astoria displayed both docility and self-assuredness; a quality she herself possessed with abundance. She was glad to see that Draco had chosen someone who had some of his mother's skills. She was dressed appropriately in knee-length dark blue dress robes without any frivolities that showed that her figure was slight, yet blessed with a bit more breast and hip than Narcissa had. Her face was also quite pleasing: pale, with beautifully sculpted cheek bones and a full mouth. Her dark hair was shiny and well-cared-for, and was now demurely pulled back in a simple, elegant bun. This girl would definitely do, her trained eye told Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled without showing her teeth. “Please, call me Narcissa,” she urged, acutely aware of the fact that she needed Astoria to be at ease so she could probe her intentions and thoughts more efficiently. She gestured over to the sofa and they both sat down. An elf put a tray of tea on the table in front of them. Narcissa poured both of them a cup, and was pleased when Astoria declined sugar and cream – it showed a hint of body consciousness that she approved of.

“So, Astoria,” she said, settling back with her tea, “I hear my Draco likes you very much.”

The girl didn't bat an eyelash. “I'm happy that you have heard so,” she responded evenly.

“Do you like him?” Narcissa prompted.

Astoria had the grace to look down, a small smile playing around her lips. Narcissa wasn't completely sure whether it was genuine or if Astoria was simply playing the subtle game of meeting your future mother-in-law very well. She almost felt proud of the collectedness of the girl next to her. “Yes,” Astoria said.

“Good,” Narcissa nodded, taking a sip. “Marriage is a wonderful, wonderful thing.” With this, she showed Astoria that she approved of the engagement plans; the girl's smile became wider, and, it seemed, more sincere. “Especially when you like each other.” She smiled to show that it was a joke, and Astoria smiled back, but Narcissa needed a split moment to squash the bitterness that pulled the corners of her mouth back down as the image of Lucius flashed through her mind. She hoped Astoria was not quite adept enough at their social game to notice.

“I think we will really grow to love each other,” Astoria said, and she seemed to mean it.

“I'm glad,” Narcissa said, and tried to sound as convincing.

“My parents can't wait to meet you and Mr. Malfoy,” Astoria changed the subject, daintily sipping her tea.

“The feeling is mutual! It's certainly a shame that we have never met before. We are excited to be bound to such an outstanding family with such a long history. How is your sister, by the way?”

“She's good. She and Theodore have been married now for two years.” Narcissa nodded, trying not to show her disdain for the Nott family. Astoria was by all means making a better match than her sister. “They are planning to have a baby in the next year or two,” Astoria added, and in her glance Narcissa could read that the mention of children was most deliberate – a round-about way to see what Narcissa would say on the subject of offspring.

“Well, that's good,” she said, “there is no need to start too early, as long as it happens at some point.” At that, she could sense a slight relaxation in Astoria.

“Well,” Astoria said, slowly, “you have done terrifically. You have raised a magnificent son.”

The compliment, mandatory though it was, genuinely made Narcissa feel good. She decided she liked this girl. “Thank you, dear,” she said and touched Astoria's shoulder.

It was nice, by the fire, with this well-bred, soft-spoken, beautiful girl next to her, who like her cared about what kind of porcelain the tea set was made of and who probably noticed more about Narcissa's hair than Lucius ever had in their entire marriage. It was almost with regret she moved onto the next mandatory subject, because she knew this one would not be navigated as easily as the previous ones.

She gave a small cough. “So, Astoria, how well acquainted with the pleasures of married life are you, exactly?”

Astoria started, and somehow this made Narcissa feel pleased with herself; Astoria's shield definitely wasn't impenetrable yet. “What do you mean?” she asked.

“Are you a virgin?” Narcissa asked without any roundabout. A light blush bloomed right under Astoria's cheek bones. “It's okay if you're not,” Narcissa continued, “This isn't the eighteenth century. But you need to be frank with me.”

“Why do you need to know?” Astoria protested, some of the smoothness gone from her voice, but not quite outraged, either. She sounded curious, if anything.

Narcissa took Astoria's tea cup out of her hands and placed it and her own on the table. She faced the young woman and felt a small thrill as she took in Astoria's questioning expression. “Because we Pureblood women need to help each other. If you are going to be my daughter-in-law, which I want you to be, I hope you will come to me for certain things and go to your own mother for other things. As you are marrying my only son, I want to make sure that, apart from making him happy, you are able to be happy yourself as well. I have learned from my own relationship that that is the best way to contribute to the health of your future marriage.”

Astoria was silent for a moment. Narcissa thought she could see beginning understanding in those inscrutable dark eyes. She was glad that Astoria was going along with this; but then, she did come from a truly respectable family, and was probably told from a young age to accept things from her elders, especially elders like Narcissa.

“I – I am a virgin. I have done certain things,” Astoria said finally, “but my experience is... limited.”

“Okay,” Narcissa said, nodding, “and how much of that experience has been with my son?”

Astoria shifted, losing some of her self-assuredness. She cleared her throat; the blush deepened. “Draco wants to wait with... the whole package until we are married.”

Just like his father, Narcissa thought, the silly boy. “But you have done things together?”

“Yes,” Astoria said, averting her eyes.

“And how was it?” Narcissa pushed on, silently enjoying seeing Astoria's coolness crumble.

The young woman looked slightly pained. There was a long moment during which her eyes were trained intently on Narcissa – trying to feel out if it was a test, and a test for what, exactly. “Not... great,” she eventually said.

Just like his father, Narcissa thought again. She smiled reassuringly at Astoria. “I can tell you that it might get better with time. And, as you know, sex isn't everything. But if I am honest with you, which I want to be, and which I hope you will always be with me – the chances of things improving of their own accord are rather slim, unless you take matters into your own hands.”

Astoria cocked her head slightly to the side, narrowing her eyes in mild confusion.

“I am a woman, as are you,” Narcissa said smoothly, now very much enjoying the conversation, one that she had been preparing in her head for years, “and as women we both know that there are many complex desires in our lives.” Astoria's mouth twitched. “You must know what it is like to have a sexual want that is never fully satisfied by the men in your life.” A small look at Astoria's face told Narcissa that she did indeed know what it was like. “In the spirit of full disclosure, I fear that I may have brought Draco up the way his father was brought up, which is: with not enough interest in the pleasure or wishes of others. I hope I am wrong, but what you tell me seems to confirm it.”

Astoria's eyes dropped to her hands in her lap. Narcissa put a hand to her chin and gently made her face her again. “You can teach him, though, Astoria. You can. You just need to know what it is you need.”

The girl's face was now a delicate shade of red, but her gaze was steady.

Narcissa asked the most intimate question of all: “Do you ever touch yourself?” Despite herself, she felt her own face heating up slightly.

Astoria blinked a couple of times, unconsciously sucking her bottom lip in between her teeth. When she let it go it was wet and shiny. She seemed conflicted. “Sometimes,” she said eventually, her voice incredulous, as if she hadn't intended to say it, “but it never... It never works – I can't... I have always thought it was... frowned upon.”

Narcissa laughed briefly. “If only it were frowned upon less, then most marriages would be happier!” She took a moment to look at her future daughter-in-law, and for a second felt a tremor almost of jealousy; so young, so beautiful, and now armed with advice that would maybe, maybe allow her to avoid the fate Narcissa had fallen into. Her desire to help this young, blossoming woman was real, she was almost surprised to find. That, and Astoria was so lovely, her face flushed, her lips shiny, her eyes reflecting the fire. So, she said, in all earnestness: “Do you want me to show you?”

Astoria blushed even deeper. “I don't know what you mean.”

Narcissa studied her face, which wasn't nearly as shocked as it should have been by rights. “I think you do, my dear. Stop me whenever you want; remember that I'm doing this for you and for Draco.”

She slowly placed a hand on Astoria's knee, then slipped her fingers under the silky hem of the girl's robe and at a leisurely pace, giving the younger woman all the time to stop her, slid her palm up Astoria's soft, smooth thigh, hitching up the material. Astoria seemed shocked into silence. When Narcissa's fingers reached the edge of Astoria's undergarments, exposing them – silly, flimsy things of wine-coloured lace that Narcissa suspected Draco had bought for her – she stopped and looked at Astoria. “Are you all right?” she asked, and Astoria's mouth began to form “no”, or just as easily it could have been “yes”, either way, nothing came out but a soft gasp as Narcissa trailed her hand over her mound. Her knickers were so thin she could have just as well not have been wearing any. “How improper, for a meeting with your future mother-in-law,” Narcissa tutted, and Astoria made a small sound – of wonder, of incomprehension, but also definitely of encouragement. Narcissa smiled, adjusted herself so she had better access and slipped a fingertip into the smooth crease of Astoria's thighs, under the lacy boundary of her small knickers. Astoria slid down a little, and her hips gave a small, controlled jerk.

“Do you want me to take them off? It might be easier,” Narcissa said casually, although she could feel her own crotch growing damp at the sight of Astoria's long, pale legs with those whimsical underthings. She could already begin to smell Astoria, and savoured the hint of the deep, musky smell of arousal. It had been too long since she had smelled anything like it.

Astoria didn't respond, but lifted her hips off the sofa so Narcissa could drag the ridiculous knickers down until they fell to her ankles of their own accord, coming to rest on her simple, elegant black shoes. She slipped her hand between Astoria's thighs, who opened her legs slightly.

“Good girl,” Narcissa said warmly. She ran a finger over Astoria's labia, enjoyed the wiriness of the dark hair covering them and listened to Astoria's breathing becoming more pronounced.

“So how do you do this?” she asked rhetorically as she gently pressed her fingertip beyond Astoria's labia and found that she was slick and warm already inside. “It's different for everyone, of course, so tell me if I should do something else.”

“I – I will,” Astoria said, turned her face to look Narcissa in the eye and it was the first time she spoke. Narcissa was glad to hear that her voice was, though slightly trembly, unhesitant.

She let her finger slip around Astoria's entrance wetly without going inside, and then moved it up a bit to find her clitoris. As she pressed her finger to it, Astoria made a small sound as if in pain. “Too direct, I see,” Narcissa said and angled her hand differently so she could circle the sensitive nub instead of rub it directly. Astoria's hands, which she had put on either side of her, bunched into fists around the couch. She gave a small oh as Narcissa used two fingers to rub on either side of her clit. “Yes, that's it for you,” Narcissa nodded, feeling her heart beating in her throat, “You just use your two fingers... And then change the pressure as you need it.” As she spoke she pressed in a bit harder, and a genuine moan escaped Astoria. Her hips jerked as if she was trying to press up into Narcissa's hand.

“You try it,” Narcissa said and pulled her hand away. Astoria gave a small sound of protest, but then put her own hand where Narcissa's had been and found her own natural rhythm. Soon she was humming with pleasure; her mouth fell open as her eyes fluttered closed, the shadow of her lashes pronounced in the light of the fire. Narcissa watched her face and then her hand moving quickly between the long, smooth stretches of her legs and gulped. It was immensely appealing, how Astoria's thighs fell open and the hand that wasn't on herself was bunched into a tight fist.

“I'll be Draco,” Narcissa breathed into Astoria's ear. She opened her eyes, but didn't object. “Keep going,” Narcissa commanded, and Astoria picked up speed again, rubbing at her clit. Narcissa angled her fingers lower and, watching Astoria's face, pressed one inside her. She felt Astoria's inner muscles tighten around it. “He will want to be here most of all... And you can let him, if you do what you're doing now.” The girl made a distinct sound of pain as Narcissa added another finger. Not wanting to push to far, Narcissa stopped at two. She held still for a moment, but as Astoria started rubbing her clit with renewed energy Narcissa also started moving her fingers, slowly and gently at first.

“Oh, oh oh oh,” Astoria almost sang, her thigh muscles quivering as she tried to work her hips to the rhythm of Narcissa's fingers.

“Yes,” Narcissa agreed, voice thick, “you control your own pleasure as much as he does. Continue to do what you're doing, and show him how to do it eventually. And in time find out what else you like, for instance –” and at that she curled her fingers inside Astoria, brushing against the spot that she herself preferred. Astoria gave no noticeable response. “Not a priority for you, that, then,” Narcissa smiled and continued to fuck Astoria with long, nimble fingers in slow strokes until the young woman was gasping and writhing against her.

“Faster,” she whined. Narcissa was happy to comply, plunging into her harder and deeper. Astoria's arousal was abundant, coating her fingers with glistening wetness as they slid in and out of her.

“Good girl,” Narcissa gasped, her own arousal now thick and urgent.

Astoria's hair was coming undone; she had put one foot, the lacy panties dangling from them, up against the coffee table where the tea cups were now jingling to the rhythm of Narcissa's fucking. She looked glorious, warm, much more like a human being than the stiff role she had been playing before, however successfully it had been.

She rubbed her clit even faster, and went silent and rigid as her hand worked furiously, her mouth a perfect o. Narcissa felt her clenching around her fingers, a play of pulsing muscles that sucked around Narcissa's fingers, and she continued to fuck Astoria until the young woman had ridden out the shocks of her orgasm to the end. Astoria collapsed back into the softness of the couch, the tension sliding off her body, limbs stilling, muscles going slack. Narcissa slowly pulled her fingers out and licked at the fragrant wetness with its earthy, particular taste on them.

Astoria opened her eyes after a couple of seconds. “Thank you,” she said, and Narcissa was quite sure that she meant it. So shortly after orgasm, still so dishevelled, still recovering – nobody could fake that kind of moment. If Astoria could, then she was Narcissa's better by far.

“You're welcome,” she said and found that she meant it, too. She felt good, like there was still something of worth in their crumbling world, as if she could still mean something even as things were changing too fast for the worse, as if she was still someone to reckon with.

They spent a few moment in a silence that wasn't awkward and not comfortable – Astoria was probably making her own interpretations of what happened, her own assessments, storing away everything that might be of use later. And maybe, Narcissa hoped, maybe she, too, was enjoying the calm understanding between the two of them.

Eventually Astoria pulled her good-for-nothing knickers back up and allowed her robes to fall back to her knees. She almost looked collected again, as her blush subsided slowly and she fixed her hair back into a bun only a fraction messier than the original one.

“I should go,” she said, her voice soft and proper once more.

“You should,” Narcissa agreed and stood up to see her out.

At the door she received her coat and hat from the elf and turned around to Narcissa. “Thank you for having me, Narcissa,” she said, and Narcissa was pleased that she hadn't called her 'Mrs. Malfoy'.

“You are always welcome, dear. If you ever need advice, I'm here.”

Astoria's eyes glittered. “I will hold you to that,” she said, smiling a bit too deviously to Narcissa's liking.

But she saw her go, a slender, tall, haughty figure and remembered what Astoria had looked like only minutes ago; a long, lean tableau of splayed legs and flushed cheeks, her mouth working around sounds that Narcissa had put there – at that, Narcissa had to turn around and retreat to her chambers as fast as she could, as the ache between her legs no longer let itself be ignored. And as she slipped the fingers that had just been inside Astoria into herself, she thought, in a final lucid moment, that she hoped Astoria's sex life would need a lot of improving in the years to come.


End file.
